


High

by regdog



Series: Prowl Week [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Prowl enjoys a flight with the Elite Trine
Relationships: Prowl & Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Prowl Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Prowl Week





	High

Arms outstretched, Prowl relished the feeling of the cool night air flowing across his doorwings. A deep chuckle resonated through his plating. Looking down, the brilliant red optics of Thundercracker danced with amusement.

“You never do tire of flying, do you, Small One,” the blue Seeker said.

“No more than you.”

“My turn.” Blue servos plucked Prowl from Thundercracker’s grip. Prowl clung tightly as Starscream sped up. Flying with the fastest Seeker ever created was an experience Prowl never tired of. The G-Forces bore down on plating. If Starscream flew any faster, it would be painful. Prowl never worried that would happen. In their millennia of flying together, Starscream never pushed Prowl past his physical comfort. Even the times the small mech had urged him too.

A whooshing pop was all the warning Prowl got before he was snagged from Starscream’s grip. Prowl found himself chestplate to cockpit with a smirking Skywarp. The black and purple Seeker’s arms wrapped snuggly around the grounder as the teleporter took them straight up.

“Can’t let Star keep my favorite Enforcer all to himself. Hey beautiful, enjoying yourself?”

“So very much,” Prowl said, nuzzling his nasal ridge against Skywarp’s.

Cutting his thrusters and activating his antigravs, Skywarp held them stationary. The moon and star glittering overhead while the ground was dark shadows beneath them  


“Yes, I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain. I’m not much into health food, I am into champagne. I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O’Malley’s, where we’ll plan our escape,” Skywarp sang, twirling Prowl around.

“He’s singing,” Starscream yelled, as he approached the pair.

“Primus, not that,” Thundercracker said as he flew to the three. 

“He loves it,” Skywarp shot back, kissing Prowl’s helm.

“He does have a certain charm,” the monochromatic mech said.

“Ready?” Thundercracker asked.

“Yes.” Prowl said, holding one servo out. 

Thundercracker took the offered servo while Skywarp held tight to the other. Starscream took each of the other Seeker’s free servos. Igniting their thrusters the four rapidly climbed higher and higher towards the stars. 

When they stopped their ascent, the atmosphere had gotten thin and cold. The ground disappeared into the dark below them.

“Trust us?” Starscream asked. No matter how many time they did this, he always asked. It warmed Prowl’s spark.

“Always,” he answered. Same as every time before.

Cutting their thruster, the four freefell back towards Earth. Opening their chestplates, the four merged. Their sparks longing for each other, desperate to reconnect after so much time apart.The thrill of flight, freefall and being together brought overload quickly. The Seekers rebooting before their smaller groundmate.

Prowl awoke cradled in Thundercracker’s lap Starscream and Skywarp petting his doorwings.

“Miss you, so much. Love you, so much,” Prowl whispered.

“We love and miss you so much too,” Thundercracker said.

“It’s almost time. I have to go back,” Prowl sighed with weary resignation. 

“I’m so tired of saying goodbye,” Skywarp muttered.

“Soon we won’t have to,” Prowl said, handing a data chip to Starscream. “Battle plans. The pieces are in place. If all goes as I’ve planned, the war will be over, Megatron will be dead and we can finally be a family again.”

Thundercracker and Skywarp’s optics cycled wide as Stascream inserted the datachip and scanned the plans. Brilliant. But what else would he expect of their Prowl.

“And Prime?” Starscream asked.

“He’ll survive. He has to. Once this is done, I’m done with the Autobots. So are the triplets for that matter.”

“As leader of the Decepticons I will need a loyal and brilliant Second,” Starscream purred, handing the datachip to Thundercracker.

“I may know a mech.” Prowl’s optics flared.

“Tell the bitlets we love them and will see them soon,” Starscream said, then kissed Prowl.

Kissing each of his quatrinemates, Prowl transformed and drove away.

**************

Humming to himself, Prowl strode down the corridor of the Ark. Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker approached from the opposite direction along with Jazz.

“Hey Prowl, I didn’t know you knew The Pina Colada Song,” Jazz said in surprise.

“There is a great deal you don’t know about me, Jazz,” Prowl deadpanned, and continued on his way.

::Oh Carrier, if they only knew:: Bluestreak commed.

::No kidding:: Sideswipe chimed in.

::Oh hush, all three of you:: Prowl chided over comms.

::Hey, I didn’t say anything:: Sunstreaker protested.

::You thought it:: Prowl countered. Knowing the other two were still part of the comm discussion Prowl continued::By the way, your sires send their love ::

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does or Escape (The Pina Colada Song). That is by Rupert Holmes


End file.
